Aux lendemains possibles
by Tooran
Summary: De l'enfant plein de rêves à l'homme empli de remords. De l'insupportable voisin de dortoir à l'ami le plus précieux. De la simple camaraderie à quelque chose d'infiniment plus grand.


Hey~ Bon, Disclaimeur tout ça, HP est pas à moi, blablabla, j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et tout le tintouin~ Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jeune Percy Weasley sentit sur lui les regards amusés de ses frères, et s'appliqua à garder un visage aussi sérieux que d'habitude, mais il ne put empêcher ses yeux de briller derrière ses lunettes en écaille. N'importe quel enfant, aussi austère soit-il, aurait été émerveillé devant l'immense château illuminé, le plafond enchanté, les défilés de fantômes et toutes les autres merveilles que renfermait l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, et Percy n'échappait pas à la règle, malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher.

Son nom fut appelé, et l'émerveillement laissa place à une sourde angoisse. Il s'avança vers le tabouret perché sur l'estrade des professeurs en priant pour que personne ne remarque le tremblement de ses jambes. Il s'assit, le dos bien droit, en posant ses mains bien à plat sur ses cuisses, et eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Bill et Charlie Weasley lui sourire à la table des gryffondors, avant que le Choixpeau ne lui tombe devant les yeux.

 _Ah, encore un Weasley…_

Percy sursauta, surpris d'entendre le Choixpeau s'exprimer dans sa tête.

 _Mmh, je vois de la détermination… De l'intelligence… Beaucoup d'ambition…_

Percy se crispa sur le tabouret, reconnaissant les attributs de la maison serpentard. La maison traditionnellement honnie par sa famille depuis des générations. Il pensa à ses deux frères ainés, ses parents, ses grands-parents, ses oncles qu'il n'avait pas connus, tous à gryffondor, et ferma les yeux très fort.

 _Je vois… Dommage, serpentard t'aurais bien convenu. Mais, dans ce cas… GRYFFONDOR !_

Le dernier mot résonna dans la grande salle, et le monde réapparut. Soulagé, le jeune Weasley eut toutes les peines du monde à garder un air digne et à ne pas courir jusqu'à la table des gryffondors, où ses frères l'accueillirent en riant et en le félicitant. Incapable de retenir son grand sourire, il ne prêta aucune attention au garçon qui fut réparti juste après lui, du moins jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se laisse tomber sur le banc à côté de lui et n'attrape sa main pour la secouer avec énergie, lui demandant pour toute présentation quel club de quidditch il supportait. Percy ne supportait aucun club, il s'en fichait un peu du quidditch, alors il laissa le nouveau-venu – qui lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs – parler sport avec son frère Charlie, et se concentra plutôt sur le discours du professeur Dumbledore, bien décidé à respecter scrupuleusement chacune des règles énoncées. L'année n'avait pas encore vraiment commencé, mais il comptait bien devenir le meilleur élève de Gryffondor, meilleur que ses frères. L'insigne de préfet qui brillait sur la poitrine de Bill l'avait toujours attiré.

* * *

Un bruit sourd suivit d'un juron réveilla Percy au milieu de la nuit. Ouvrant les yeux dans le noir, il repoussa les rideaux de son baldaquin, et chercha ses lunettes à tâtons. Quand il les trouva enfin, il distingua une silhouette qui se relevait au milieu du dortoir.

Le jeune gryffondor plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.

« Dubois ? »

Qui d'autre ? Qui pouvait-ce bien être d'autre que son irritant camarade de dortoir, qui ne tenait pas en place et n'avait que le quidditch à la bouche ?

« Salut Perc' », répondit Olivier sans même s'excuser de l'avoir réveillé. Dans la semi-obscurité, Percy le vit se pencher pour ramasser un objet long et fin, et sortir du dortoir. Le jeune Weasley fronça les sourcils, repoussa ses couvertures et le suivit, réprimant un frisson quand ses pieds nus touchèrent la pierre froide.

A la lumière des chandelles restées allumées dans le couloir, ses doutes se confirmèrent.

« Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leur propre balai ! », s'exclama-t-il sur un ton réprobateur.

Olivier ne se retourna même pas, continuant à marcher son balai sur l'épaule.

« Je sais, mais personne n'a fouillé nos bagages », dit-il, et on pouvait entendre le sourire fier dans sa voix.

« C'est contre le règlement ! », s'exclama le roux en descendant l'escalier derrière lui. « Et où tu vas d'abord ? »

Olivier le regarda comme s'il était particulièrement stupide.

« Bah m'entrainer bien sûr.

-Mais tu n'as pas le droit ! », se hérissa Percy, au comble de l'indignation.

L'autre gryffondor haussa les épaules, et traversa la salle commune déserte.

« Si tu sors je vais le dire à Bill ! », cria Percy derrière lui, mais le portrait de la grosse dame se refermait déjà sur le jeune passionné de quidditch.

* * *

Percy Weasley était irrité. Prodigieusement irrité.

Oh, il avait bien mis en œuvre sa menace de dénoncer les escapades nocturnes de son irritant camarade de dortoir à son préfet de frère ainé. Mais Bill, s'il avait été chercher Olivier sur le terrain les cinq premières fois et avait tenté de confisquer son balai, avait fini par en avoir assez d'être réveillé toutes les nuits par son petit frère un peu trop zélé, surtout qu'il considérait qu'Olivier ne faisait rien de bien méchant. Et puis même Charlie s'en était mêlé, daignant relever le nez cinq minutes du dernier traité de magizoologie de Norbert Dragonneau pour faire remarquer qu'un première année aussi motivé serait sans doute un grand atout pour leur équipe de quidditch, dès qu'il aurait l'âge d'en faire partie. Alors Bill avait décidé de laisser couler, ignorant les protestations indignées de son jeune frère.

Donc cet insupportable fanatique continuait à violer allègrement le règlement pour ses entrainements stupides. Et si seulement ce n'était que ça ! Non, en plus, il avait fallu que cet idiot se prenne d'affection pour Percy. Ce que ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs, lui qui n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort pour se montrer aimable avec lui. Mais les faits étaient là, et il semblait que, quand Olivier n'était pas en train de s'entrainer, Percy était condamné à l'avoir en permanence dans les basques, pour son plus grand malheur. Ces sept années promettaient d'être très longues.

* * *

Percy avait, comme tous les matins, passé cinq bonnes minutes à discipliner soigneusement ses boucles rousses. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de l'imbécile de première avec qui il était condamné à partager son dortoir. Car Olivier aimait beaucoup l'attaquer par surprise pour le décoiffer d'une main, tout en riant comme un idiot. Ce matin-là n'échappa pas à la règle, et ce fut en râlant que Percy le suivit au petit déjeuner, essayant de remettre ses cheveux en ordre en se regardant dans le dos d'une cuillère.

* * *

Les balais filaient d'un bout à l'autre du terrain, soulevant des souffles d'air sur leur passage. Les poursuiveurs étaient en train de se livrer une lutte effrénée dans les airs, mettant à mal les gardiens des deux équipes, mais le public n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention, tous les regards tournés vers Charlie Weasley, qui venait de semer l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse avec une série de figures compliquées, et dont la main se tendait vers le vif d'or.

Même Percy, que le quidditch n'avait jamais passionné, retint son souffle jusqu'à ce que l'attrapeur de gryffondor ne referme les doigts sur la petite balle dorée, mettant fin au match. Le stade explosa alors c'était le dernier match de la saison, gryffondor avait gagné la coupe de quidditch.

Un hurlement de victoire encore plus fort que les autres retentit à sa droite. Olivier, debout sur son banc, avait l'air exalté, applaudissant de toutes ses forces, pleurant presque de joie. Comme souvent, Percy trouva que son camarade en faisait trop, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une victoire au quidditch. Mais son bonheur était communicatif, et le roux se surprit à sourire et acclamer les vainqueurs avec lui.

* * *

« Hey, Perc' ! »

Percy leva la tête de son devoir de métamorphose, ferma les yeux, soupira, et les rouvrit sur un Olivier dont le sourire était beaucoup trop fier à son goût.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Pour toute réponse, le brun pointa un doigt fier sur le panneau d'affichage. En plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes, Percy distingua, entre les diverses affiches colorées, un bout de parchemin à l'en-tête rouge gryffondor. La liste des candidats souhaitant intégrer l'équipe de quidditch. Elle venait tout juste d'être clouée au panneau, et un unique nom y était déjà inscrit.

Olivier se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de son studieux camarade.

« Ça fait un an que je m'entraine pour ça, je suis sûr et certain d'être pris dans l'équipe, tu vas voir, je vais être le meilleur gardien qu'ils aient jamais… »

Mais Percy n'écoutait déjà plus, bien loin de ces basses considérations sportives. S'assurer d'avoir la meilleure note sur ce devoir de métamorphose était bien plus intéressant. Il était en train de détailler la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire, quand il réalisa que son compagnon s'était tu. Il releva les yeux. Le regard d'Olivier, posé sur lui, était étrangement hésitant.

« Tu viendras me voir ? Aux sélections ? »

Percy cligna des yeux derrière ses lunettes d'écaille.

« … Peut-être. Si je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. »

Cette réponse, bien que peu aimable, sembla satisfaire le gryffondor, qui lui tapa sur l'épaule avec un grand sourire, et s'éloigna, certainement pour aller s'entrainer.

Percy le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu par le portrait.

* * *

« JE SUIS DANS L'EQUIPE ! »

Percy grimaça, les tympans endoloris par le hurlement de victoire de son camarade.

« Pas la peine de hurler idiot, j'étais là quand Charlie l'a annoncé », dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air agacé, tandis qu'Olivier se jetait sur lui et le serrait dans ses bras de bonheur. Il le repoussa en fronçant le nez à cause de la forte odeur de boue et de sueur qu'il dégageait, mais le gardien tout neuf continuait d'essayer de l'étreindre en criant de joie.

Ce fut Charlie qui sauva Percy en appelant les tous nouveaux joueurs sur le terrain. Et ce fut seulement quand Olivier se fut éloigné que Percy s'autorisa à murmurer « bien joué. »

* * *

« On a gagné ? »

Percy leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Tu te réveilles à l'infirmerie après presque une semaine de coma, et la première chose que tu trouves à demander, c'est ça ? »

Olivier hocha vigoureusement la tête, avant de grimacer et porter la main à l'énorme bandage qui lui ceignait le front. Il se reprit et regarda son camarade d'un air farouche.

« Je m'en fiche d'avoir été blessé, le plus important c'est la victoire. Alors, on a gagné ou pas ? »

Le roux eut à nouveau un long, très long soupir.

« Oui vous avez gagné, Charlie a attrapé le vif d'or juste après que tu te sois pris le cognard. »

Le gardien leva le poing, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« Je le savais ! Je me serais jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie plutôt que de perdre mon premier match !

-Tu es complètement malade, tu le sais ça ? »

Olivier haussa les épaules.

« Le quidditch en vaut la peine. Mais au fait… » Il sourit. « Tu m'as veillé toute la semaine ? »

Percy rougit.

* * *

L'insigne de préfet en chef qui brillait sur la poitrine de Bill ne cessait d'attirer le regard de Percy. Un jour, il aurait la même, s'était-il promis, peu avant la rentrée scolaire, quand il avait vu son frère aîné la sortir de l'enveloppe envoyée par Poudlard. Oui, un jour il aurait la même, et il ferait même mieux que ses frères, le futur briseur de sorts extrêmement prometteur et le joueur de quidditch prodige. Son ambition était démesurée, il était déterminé à gravir autant d'échelon qu'il en existait. Devenir préfet, puis préfet en chef ne serait qu'un début, il se rêvait déjà ministre de la magie.

Un Olivier Dubois en train de se débattre avec sa cravate le bouscula, le sortant de ses rêves de grandeur. Percy soupira, et arrêta son camarade pour renouer la cravate correctement. Avant de gérer le monde magique, il fallait savoir gérer une calamité nommée Dubois.

* * *

Parfois, Percy maudissait vraiment le fait que Charlie, après Bill, ait reçu l'insigne de préfet. Particulièrement en ce moment, alors qu'il était réveillé chaque nuit par le boucan que faisait Olivier en essayant de se lever en douce pour aller s'entrainer. Il le faisait encore plus qu'avant, car le poste de capitaine allait se libérer l'année suivante, et il comptait bien tout faire pour l'obtenir. Et évidemment, Charlie fermait les yeux.

 _Ça ne se passera pas comme ça quand je serais préfet_ , grommela Percy en son for intérieur, tandis que Olivier claquait la porte du dortoir. Le roux se tourna et retourna dans son lit en essayant de se rendormir, mais sans succès.

 _Encore une nuit comme ça et je le balance au professeur McGonagall_ , se jura-t-il, oubliant volontairement qu'il faisait cette promesse silencieuse depuis plusieurs nuits déjà, et qu'il n'avait au final jamais le cœur à dénoncer son camarade.

* * *

« Ton frère est fou ! »

Pour la énième fois, Percy leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, ne daignant même pas répondre.

« Non mais c'est vrai ! Il pourrait devenir champion de quidditch et il se casse étudier des bestioles en _Roumanie_ … »

Olivier avait l'air au comble de l'indignation devant cet évident gaspillage de talent.

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi obsédé par le quidditch que toi », fit remarquer Percy en se penchant sur son devoir de potion. « Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr que le professeur Rogue apprécie que tu dessines des balles sur ton devoir. »

Pris sur le fait, Olivier grogna et arrêta de griffonner dans les coins de son parchemin.

« N'empêche que c'est du gâchis. Si j'étais à sa place…

-Mais tu ne l'es pas, alors par pitié arrête de geindre et laisse-moi travailler. »

* * *

Il avait passé plus d'une heure à astiquer son insigne tout neuf, puis à le positionner au mieux sur sa poitrine. En passant dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express, il le voyait se refléter dans les vitres, et ça le faisait sourire avec satisfaction. Fred et Georges pouvaient bien se moquer, peu lui importait. Il avait enfin le statut qu'il convoitait depuis sa toute première année. Il prenait très à cœur son rôle de faire régner la discipline, et avait déjà confisqué plusieurs bombabouses et frisbees à dents de serpents alors qu'il n'avait pas parcouru la moitié du train, affichant un air pompeux et supérieur, bombant le torse pour qu'on voit encore mieux son insigne. Avec lui, on ne rigolerait pas.

« Perc' ! Hey Perc' ! »

Oh non. Percy continua à marcher en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Pitié, qu'il ait droit à encore un peu de répit avant de devoir à nouveau supporter cet énergumène pendant un an…

« Percy ! Percy Weasley ! »

Impossible de l'ignorer plus longtemps. Le préfet ferma les yeux, souffla, et se retourna pour faire face à son camarade.

« Oli… »

Mais il ne termina pas, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'horreur à la vue de l'insigne épinglé sur la robe du brun. Oh, certes, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, mais il avait quand même eu un peu d'espoir d'échapper à ça…

 _Merlin, il va être encore plus insupportable qu'avant…_

* * *

« Je te jure j'ai jamais vu un complet débutant s'en sortir aussi bien ! Avec Potter dans l'équipe, on va gagner c'est sûr ! »

Percy le laissa parler sans relever le nez de son livre – _Ottaline Gambole, vie et mort d'une ministre de la magie_ –, lui faisant juste la grâce d'un « mmh » de temps en temps.

« Mais il a besoin d'un peu plus de pratique, et je suis sûr que les autres se sont ramollis pendant l'été. On va vite reprendre les entraînements, et crois-moi ça ne sera pas aussi cool qu'à l'époque de Charlie ! On va tout faire pour gagner cette coupe !

-Mmh. »

* * *

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Bah je vais m'entrainer. »

Percy, assis dans son lit, croisa les bras et regarda le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch d'un air sévère. Ce qui ne devait pas être très impressionnant, vu qu'on ne voyait presque rien dans la semi-obscurité.

« Au milieu de la nuit ?

-Ouais, c'est le meilleur moment », fit Olivier en terminant de revêtir sa robe de quidditch.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

-Ah non ? » Olivier ne daigna même pas relever la tête des chaussures qu'il était en train d'enfiler.

« Non. Je suis préfet maintenant, c'est ma responsabilité d'empêcher les élèves d'enfreindre le règlement !

-Je fais rien de mal, je vais juste m'entrainer.

-Au milieu de la nuit ! Le couvre-feu est passé, tu n'as pas le droit de sortir de la salle commune ! »

Olivier haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Arrête-toi ou je vais…

-Quoi, tu vas faire quoi Perc' ? » Dans la pénombre, Olivier souriait. « M'enlever des points ? Me mettre une retenue ? C'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'empêcher de sortir.

-Je… Je vais te dénoncer au professeur McGonagall ! », s'écria Percy en dernier recours, humilié et furieux de voir son autorité ainsi défiée.

« C'est ça. »

Et la porte se referma.

* * *

Percy se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude et parfumée avec un soupir d'aise, tous ses muscles se détendant agréablement. La salle de bain des préfets était sans aucun doute le meilleur privilège de sa position. L'endroit était magnifique, agréable, spacieux, et surtout _paisible_.

« Hey Perc' ! »

Percy faillit se noyer sous la surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ? », s'exclama-t-il en crachant des bulles de savon.

Olivier eut un rire que Percy ne vit pas – sans ses lunettes, il ne distinguait qu'une silhouette floue – et se déshabilla.

« Je suis capitaine, j'ai aussi le droit d'utiliser cette salle de bain, tu te rappelles ? »

Percy grogna, tandis que l'autre sautait dans l'eau. Oui il se rappelait maintenant. Autant pour sa tranquillité.

* * *

Où était donc passé ce foutu badge ?

Percy fouilla sa commode, retourna sa malle, défit le lit qu'il venait de faire. Il regarda même sous les meubles, mais rien. L'insigne était introuvable. Il était pourtant certain de l'avoir laissé à la même place que d'habitude, soigneusement posé sur sa table de chevet pour la nuit…

Certainement encore un coup des deux idiots irresponsables qui lui servaient de petits frères. Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait pour s'introduire dans le dortoir pendant la nuit sans le réveiller, mais il allait leur faire voir ce qu'il en coûtait de lui voler ses affaires.

Furieux, il allait quitter le dortoir pour aller les chercher par la peau du cou, mais se stoppa net, à deux pas de la porte, en croisant le regard de son camarade de dortoir, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire beaucoup trop fier pour être honnête, tout en jouant négligemment avec son propre insigne.

Du moins c'est ce qu'avait cru Percy.

Mais en regardant mieux, l'insigne de capitaine était épinglé bien à sa place, sur la poitrine de son propriétaire.

Le préfet, courroucé, se détourna de la porte et rejoignit le brun, tendant sa main devant lui.

« Rends-moi ça », dit-il sèchement.

Olivier lui sourit, et fit encore une fois tournoyer l'insigne entre ses doigts.

« Viens le chercher.

-Je ne plaisante pas.

-Mais moi non plus. »

Percy fit un geste pour s'emparer de son bien, mais Olivier le fit voltiger d'une main à l'autre, avec un sourire espiègle.

« Tu devrais faire un peu de sport toi aussi, tu n'es pas très rapide », se moqua-t-il. Le rouquin lui lança un regard noir et essaya à nouveau d'attraper l'objet, mais là encore il ne fut pas assez vif.

« Allez Perc', je suis certain que tu peux le faire !

-Arrête ça ou je… »

Mais Percy ne termina pas sa phrase, se rappelant que la menace des retenues ou des points en moins marchait encore moins bien sur Olivier que sur ses frères cadets, et c'était peu dire.

« Tu ? », demanda le capitaine avec un sourire narquois.

Le préfet le regarda un instant en fulminant silencieusement, avant d'avoir une idée. Faisant mine de se désintéresser d'Olivier, il tourna les talons pour se diriger à nouveau vers la porte.

« Où tu vas ? », fit le brun, dont la voix trahissait la surprise – quiconque connaissant un minimum Percy savait qu'il ne laissait jamais rien tomber facilement.

« Oh je vais juste faire un tour au hangar à balais », dit tranquillement le roux. « Je pourrais peut-être accidentellement laisser glisser quelques sorts de triche sur un balai bien précis… Ce serait dommage que, par la suite, quelqu'un le découvre et le confisque définitivement…

-Tu n'oserais jamais faire ça. »

Mais la voix d'Olivier était d'un seul coup beaucoup moins assurée.

Percy se retourna à demi, le visage mortellement sérieux.

« Tu veux parier ? »

Le capitaine, sourcils froncés, le détailla pendant plusieurs secondes, essayant visiblement de déterminer s'il bluffait, avant de soupirer et de lui lancer son bien.

« Tiens, récupère-le ton foutu insigne.

-Trop aimable », dit sèchement Percy, néanmoins fier d'avoir pour une fois réussi à faire plier l'intenable capitaine.

* * *

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait perdu… C'est pas possible… »

Percy leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est juste une stupide coupe. »

Olivier tourna vivement la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Juste une stupide coupe ?! Non c'est pas juste une stupide coupe ! C'est LA coupe. »

Le préfet soupira.

« Et bien tu la gagneras une autre année, en quoi est-ce si important ? »

Le visage d'Olivier s'assombrit.

« C'est important pour moi. »

* * *

Cette année-là, le préfet Percy Weasley effectua sa ronde dans le Poudlard Express aux côtés d'une charmante préfète de Serdaigle au doux nom de Pénélope Deauclaire. Il appréciait son sérieux, son calme, son intelligence et son sens des responsabilités, qualités qu'il trouvait désespérément rares dans son entourage.

Profitant de sa compagnie et de l'occasion d'avoir une conversation civilisée qu'elle lui offrait, il ne vit pas le temps passer, et fut presque surpris de sentir le train ralentir, puis s'arrêter en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Il descendit avec elle, avant qu'ils ne soient séparés par la foule d'élèves. Quand il la revit, elle était en train de monter dans une calèche déjà presque pleine. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit.

Il se surprit à sourire alors que la calèche s'éloignait, mais ce sourire disparut quand, tournant la tête, il croisa le regard d'Olivier Dubois, qui le fixait avec un air étrange.

* * *

« Elle est si bien que ça ? »

Percy, surpris d'entendre son camarade lui poser une question qui ne concernait pas le quidditch, releva la tête de son devoir de sortilèges. Face à lui, Olivier le regardait avec ce même air étrange que quelques jours plus tôt, sur le quai.

« Qui ça ?

-Ta serdaigle. »

Percy haussa un sourcil.

« Pénélope ?

-Ouais, elle. »

Le préfet hésita.

« Elle est de bonne compagnie. »

Olivier renifla.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves. Elle a l'air banale et ennuyeuse.

-Tu ne la connais pas », s'agaça Percy.

« Non, et j'ai pas franchement envie de la connaître. Pourquoi tu perds ton temps avec elle ?

-Je ne perds pas mon temps avec elle, et quand bien même, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire ? »

Olivier, le regard sombre, baissa les yeux sur son devoir et ne répondit pas.

* * *

« J'en reviens pas… Annuler le quidditch… Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Ils vont m'entendre, tu vas voir… On ne peut pas annuler la coupe comme ç-

-LA FERME ! »

Olivier se figea, surpris. Percy s'agaçait rapidement, râlait souvent, haussait le ton fréquemment, mais ne lui avait jamais hurlé dessus comme ça.

« Per-

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Un silence lourd s'installa. Le visage du préfet était blême, sans qu'on puisse dire si c'était de fureur ou d'autre chose. Ses mains tremblaient, sa voix, quand, il reprit la parole, était blanche et hachée.

« Comment tu peux… Comment tu peux ne penser qu'à ta stupide coupe… Alors que des gens… Que Pénélope… »

Sa voix se brisa. Olivier fit un pas vers lui.

« Percy…

-Non. »

Les yeux de Percy étaient secs, mais il se les essuya quand même.

« Retourne à ton stupide quidditch, et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Pour une fois, Olivier n'insista pas.

* * *

Percy était resté dans la volière longtemps après que le hibou qu'il avait envoyé à ses parents ait disparu au loin, fixant le ciel d'un œil vide. Quand, enfin, il était parvenu à bouger, il était monté directement se réfugier dans son dortoir, passant devant ses frères sans les regarder. Il ne voulait pas voir leurs airs affligés. Il avait envie de se cacher tout au fond de son lit pour pleurer, comme quand il était enfant. Mais le visage de Ginny dansait sans arrêt dans sa tête, et il savait que ce serait pire s'il se laissait aller. Alors à la place, il commença à faire sa valise, pliant et rangeant ses affaires avec une maniaquerie qui frôlait la névrose. Lisser le même pli encore et encore pour ne surtout pas penser au fait que sa petite sœur avait disparu et était peut-être déjà morte.

« Perc' ? »

Il sursauta, n'ayant même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et les pas s'approcher, mais ne se retourna pas, dépliant un pull pour le replier encore plus parfaitement. Il ne répondit pas non plus.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il n'eut même pas la force de la chasser, tout juste de l'ignorer. Après un moment, la main devint des bras qui l'enlacèrent, et il voulut les repousser, mais alors les vannes cédèrent, et il se mit à pleurer comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Et à aucun moment Olivier ne le lâcha.

* * *

Ce festin était le meilleur auquel Percy n'avait jamais pris part. Peut-être parce que sa petite sœur était là, bien vivante, saine et sauve. Et Pénélope aussi, guérie par les efforts conjugués du professeur Chourave et de madame Pomfresh.

Ginny était vivante, Pénélope était revenue à la vie… Il avait enlacé l'une comme un fou en oubliant toute dignité, puis avait embrassé l'autre comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Sans voir Olivier, plus loin, le regarder d'un air sombre.

* * *

L'insigne de préfet en chef lui semblait curieusement un peu moins brillante que dans ses souvenirs du temps où elle était épinglée sur la robe de son frère ainé. Peut-être parce qu'il voyait bien plus grand maintenant. Mais il l'avait quand même soigneusement placée sur sa poitrine, et bombait le torse pour qu'on la voit bien briller. Il avait un peu perdu de sa superbe quand une bande de détraqueurs avait envahi le Poudlard Express, mais s'était rapidement repris pour calmer la panique des élèves les plus jeunes et impressionnables après leur passage. Ça n'avait pas été une tâche facile, et c'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il s'assit à côté d'Olivier à la table des gryffondors.

Le gardien lui accorda à peine un regard. Percy lui trouva l'air farouche, mais ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il avait, se concentrant plutôt sur la répartition et le discours de Dumbledore.

* * *

Percy et Olivier ne se parlaient presque plus. L'un passait les trois quarts de son temps libre à rédiger des courriers au ministère de la magie pour assurer son avenir, et le quart restant avec Pénélope. L'autre s'entrainait ou travaillait sur des stratégies de quidditch sans relâche, déterminé à ne pas quitter Poudlard sans avoir remporté la coupe. Dans les rares moments où ils se retrouvaient ensemble, une tension difficilement supportable régnait entre eux, sans que Percy ne parvienne à en déterminer la cause. Mais elle lui sembla empirer après qu'Olivier les ait surpris, lui et Pénélope, dans la salle de bain des préfets.

* * *

Malgré la visibilité nulle, l'équipe de quidditch, courant sous la pluie pour rejoindre le château, était aisément reconnaissable. Plissant les yeux sous la capuche de sa robe, Percy vit qu'il manquait deux silhouettes. Potter évidemment. Quant à l'autre absent… Percy se laissa dépasser par le flot d'élèves qui quittaient le stade, pour diriger son regard vers les vestiaires. S'il le connaissait bien…

Pénélope, à ses côtés, lui demanda ce qu'il attendait pour aller se mettre à l'abri. Il la regarda, et hésita quelques secondes.

« Vas-y, j'ai… Quelque chose à faire. »

La préfète le regarda d'un air intrigué, mais ne protesta pas, filant se réfugier au sec.

Resté seul, le préfet avança jusqu'au vestiaires. La porte était restée entrouverte. Il la poussa, entra, et la referma derrière lui, étouffant un peu le vacarme de la pluie. La petite pièce était déserte, mais un équipement de quidditch trempé et boueux avait été jeté en vrac dans un coin, et des vêtements de rechange étaient encore entassés sur l'un des bancs. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte des douches.

Les lunettes déjà piquetées de pluie de Percy se couvrirent de buée quand il poussa le battant de bois, et une bouffée de chaleur lui parvint. Olivier lui tournait le dos et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence, la tête baissée sous le jet d'eau brûlant.

« Essayer de te noyer ne te feras pas gagner la coupe, tu sais ? »

Olivier redressa la tête, mais ne se retourna pas.

« T'es pas avec ta Penny ? »

Percy soupira. Il en avait assez de l'animosité d'Olivier envers Pénélope, qui ne lui avait pourtant jamais rien fait.

« Non, je suis venu vérifier que tu n'étais pas en train de t'apitoyer. J'ai eu raison apparemment.

-Je ne m'apitoie pas.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. »

Olivier coupa l'eau, se retourna, jeta un regard noir à son camarade et le bouscula pour retourner dans les vestiaires, balançant un coup de pieds dans une protection qui trainait. Percy ôta ses lunettes pendant qu'il rassemblait ses vêtements, prétextant essuyer la buée pour ne pas le voir se balader à poil. Pas qu'il n'ait pas l'habitude – il partageait un dortoir avec Olivier depuis maintenant sept ans, et le capitaine n'avait strictement aucune pudeur –, mais il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise comme ça.

Olivier termina de s'habiller, et Percy remit ses lunettes. Le visage du gardien était toujours fermé et revêche, et il ne lui accorda pas un regard en quittant le vestiaire, claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

« Je t'ai vu te disputer avec ta Penny. »

Percy fit presque tomber son encrier tellement il fut surpris qu'Olivier lui parle. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis l'épisode des vestiaires, presque deux semaines plus tôt. Ils s'étaient à peine vus en fait, le capitaine ayant redoublé d'acharnement pour mettre au point des stratégies censées faire gagner la coupe à l'équipe de gryffondor, et ne parlant plus à personne en dehors des membres de ladite équipe – qui étaient tous à bout de nerfs à force de se faire harceler de conseils et de recommandations.

Mais là, tout de suite, Olivier paraissait étrangement de bonne humeur. Percy ne savait pas trop si c'était de bon augure ou pas.

« Ah… »

Le capitaine se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à lui.

«Vous vous disputiez pour quoi ? »

Percy soupira.

« Rien d'important.

-Ah bon ? Ça avait l'air sérieux. »

Le préfet en chef regarda son interlocuteur d'un œil soupçonneux, ne comprenant pas en quoi sa bonne entente avec sa petite amie pouvait tant intéresser le capitaine.

« On a juste des divergences d'opinion. »

Olivier le regarda en silence, attendant visiblement la suite. Percy soupira.

« Elle me reproche de passer trop de temps à travailler sur mes projets et pas assez avec elle. Elle dit que j'ai trop d'ambition… Elle ne comprend pas », marmonna-t-il sombrement.

Le capitaine hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

« Elle ne _te_ comprends pas.

-Non… Non », marmonna le roux en soupirant. Personne ne le comprenait de toute manière, on ne faisait que moquer son ambition et son sérieux. Il n'y avait bien qu'Olivier pour lui foutre la paix avec ça… Etonnement.

Aucun d'eux ne reprit la parole, l'un retournant à ses lettres et l'autre sortant de son sac l'une de ses stratégies pour travailler dessus, mais le silence était confortable. Il sembla à Percy que le mur dressé entre eux depuis quelques temps s'était fissuré.

* * *

Au début, quand on lui avait donné la mission d'organiser la surveillance de la grande salle, alors que tous les élèves étaient envoyés dormir dedans après l'intrusion de Sirius Black dans le cachot, Percy s'était senti gonflé d'orgueil et d'importance, et n'avait pas manqué de distribuer ses ordres avec une assurance hautaine.

Mais maintenant, alors que la majorité des élèves dormaient dans la salle plongée dans la pénombre, le silence uniquement troublé par des ronflements et quelques murmures isolés, il ne se sentait plus si sûr de lui. En fait, il était même inquiet. Et la raison de son inquiétude tenait en deux mots.

Olivier Dubois.

Car le préfet en chef ne l'avait vu nulle part. Ni quand le flot d'élèves avait déferlé dans la grande salle, ni parmi les visages endormis. Et pourtant c'était au moins la vingtième fois qu'il parcourait les rangs pour réprimander un bavard ou échanger avec les préfets qui surveillaient les lieux sous ses ordres.

Et le capitaine de quidditch n'était en vue nulle part.

Alors où était-il ?

En vérité, Percy était quasiment sûr de connaître la réponse, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout. Car si Olivier était bien dehors, il risquait de se retrouver nez à nez avec un tueur en liberté.

Un bruit le fit soudain sursauter, et il se tourna pour voir les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir légèrement. Il entendit un murmure étouffé qui portait cependant loin, comme si la personne qui parlait essayait de hurler en silence, et une longue silhouette en poussa une autre à l'intérieur, avant de refermer les portes.

Aussitôt, le préfet en chef rejoignit à grand pas le nouveau venu et, à la lumière de la lune qui éclairait le plafond enchanté, ses doutes se confirmèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dehors ?! », chuchota-t-il furieusement.

Olivier le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Bah… Je m'entrainais comme d'habitude, et soudain McGo m'est tombée dessus et m'a ramené ici en me passant le savon du siècle », dit-il sans se soucier de baisser le niveau de sa voix. « Il se passe quoi au juste ?

-Il se passe que Sirius Black se balade dans le château triple idiot, et que tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! », s'énerva Percy.

Le capitaine eut l'air choqué par la nouvelle pendant approximativement une dizaine de secondes. Puis il sourit, et le préfet ressentit une pressante envie de le gifler.

« Alors comme ça tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

-Ferme la et va dormir avant que je ne te jette en pâture à Black. »

* * *

« Non mais tu te rends compte, Perc' ? Un éclair de feu ! Flambant neuf ! Et ils l'ont _démonté_ ! C'est un putain de sacrilège ! »

Percy le laissa râler, l'air vaguement ennuyé.

« Et McGo qui me traite d'inconscient irresponsable ! Tout ça parce que je lui ai dit…

-Je sais ce que tu lui as dit, c'est la troisième fois que tu me prends la tête avec cette histoire », soupira Percy. « Et franchement, elle a tout à fait raison. La vie de Harry est bien plus importante qu'un vulgaire balai, aussi performant soit-il. »

Olivier le regarda comme s'il avait proféré le pire des blasphèmes, et ne lui adressa plus la parole jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

« Tu es tout seul ? »

Percy souffla.

« Tu vois quelqu'un caché sous la mousse peut-être ? », demanda-t-il sèchement, sans prendre la peine de regarder l'inopportun qui venait le déranger en pleine détente dans la salle de bain des préfets.

« Non… Mais toute cette mousse cache d'autres choses intéressantes. »

Percy rougit en comprenant le sous-entendu et grommela un « crétin » entre ses dents, tandis que le crétin en question entrait dans l'eau en riant et s'asseyait à côté de lui. Le préfet ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, mais fronça le nez.

« Tu pues la sueur.

-Je reviens de l'entrainement », fit Olivier en s'étirant, son bras échouant comme par hasard autour des épaules de Percy. Celui-ci le chassa en tapant sèchement sur sa main.

« Et donc tu t'es senti obligé de venir me déranger ici au lieu de te laver au vestiaire comme d'habitude.

-Mais non enfin. J'avais juste envie de me détendre, je ne savais même pas que tu étais là. »

Même sans distinguer son visage, Percy était certain qu'il devait afficher une expression trop innocente pour être honnête. Soupirant, il décida de l'ignorer, et se laissa aller contre le bord du bassin, fermant les yeux. Impossible cependant de se relaxer comme il l'avait espéré, malgré l'eau agréablement chaude. Il sentait peser le regard d'Olivier sur lui. Et c'était lui ou bien le capitaine s'était rapproché depuis tout à l'heure, sa peau nue frôlant la sienne ?

Percy frissonna et se décala. Quelques minutes plus tard, son voisin était à nouveau trop près de lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux, bien que ça ne l'avance pas beaucoup. Le visage d'Olivier était flou.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Bah rien, pourquoi ? »

Percy lui lança un regard plus que sceptique – dont l'effet était malheureusement fort atténué par ses yeux plissés dans une tentative de mieux voir son voisin. Il crut distinguer les contours d'un sourire innocent, et ça l'agaça prodigieusement.

« Bon et bien si tu ne fais rien je m'en vais.

-Parce que tu restes si je fais quelque chose ? »

Le préfet, qui avait commencé à se relever, s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Olivier, mais je te conseille d'arrêter ça.

-Mais je ne fais rien de mal, si ? »

Avec un long soupir de frustration, Percy termina de sortir du bassin. Sentant le regard d'Olivier le suivre avec insistance, il se dépêcha d'attraper une serviette pour s'en couvrir avant même de remettre ses lunettes.

Olivier le regardait bien, et semblait… Déçu ? Le préfet préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le comportement de plus en plus étrange de son camarade, et s'habilla rapidement puis sortit.

* * *

Le stade de quidditch était désert, à l'exception d'une silhouette solitaire tournant autour des buts, fendant l'air pour arrêter le souaffle enchanté qui volait tout seul vers les anneaux métalliques. Le ciel était orageux et le vent soufflait fort, mais Olivier Dubois ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde, concentré sur la balle ensorcelée.

Percy s'assit dans les gradins, le regardant voler. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'était pas venu le voir à l'un de ses entrainements. Il faut dire que, d'habitude, Olivier devait le forcer à venir, et ce n'était jamais une mince affaire.

Le capitaine mit un long moment à le remarquer. Il vola alors jusqu'à lui, le souaffle sous le bras et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Perc' ! Tu es venu v… »

Mais il se tut soudainement et Percy supposa que c'était parce qu'il avait remarqué l'expression de son visage, ses lunettes légèrement de travers, ses yeux humides et ses cheveux décoiffés comme s'il avait passé la main dedans.

Olivier descendit de son balai, posa le souaffle sur le banc, et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Hey, ça va Perc' ? »

Percy renifla.

« Pénélope et moi c'est terminé… »

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'était attendu de la part du capitaine, mais certainement pas à ce que celui-ci affiche un grand sourire.

« C'est vrai ?

-Oui c'est vrai, je peux savoir pourquoi ça a l'air de te plaire autant ? », répondit sèchement Percy, blessé, en se levant. Il n'aurait pas dû venir… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait fait. En dehors du fait qu'il avait besoin de parler et que, bien qu'il soit proprement insupportable, Olivier était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un ami.

« Non, attends, je voulais pas… Je suis désolé pour toi, vraiment… »

Olivier tira sur sa manche, et le préfet consentit finalement à se rasseoir.

« C'est juste que… T'avais pas l'air si bien que ça avec ta Penny, alors… En quelque sorte je suis content que tu ne sois pas resté avec quelqu'un qui ne te correspond pas. »

Ça aurait peut-être pu marcher si Percy ne le connaissait pas depuis aussi longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? », demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, méfiant.

Olivier rougit légèrement.

« Euh… Rien, pourquoi tu-

-Olivier, stop. Dis-moi la vérité », le coupa Percy en déployant toute son autorité de préfet en chef. Mais évidemment, ça ne marcha pas.

« Non mais rien, je te jure…

-Ne me force pas à confisquer ton balai.

-Bon, d'accord ça va ! », râla le capitaine. « Je suis… content que tu ne sois plus avec… L'autre, là… Parce que j'étais jaloux. »

Le préfet fronça les sourcils.

« Jaloux ? Mais pourquoi, au nom du ciel, étais-tu jaloux de Pénélope ? »

Olivier hésita, rougit, puis soudain son expression se para d'une détermination féroce, comme quand il serrait la main d'un capitaine d'équipe adverse. En bon gryffondor brave, courageux et tout le tralala, il s'exclama de but en blanc :

« Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, Perc' ! »

Silence.

Percy cligna des yeux.

« Tu… Quoi ? »

Il avait dû mal entendre.

« Je suis amoureux de toi ! »

Ah, bah non en fait. Il avait bien entendu.

Bordel.

D'un seul coup, le comportement étrange d'Olivier, sa haine envers Pénélope, son intérêt pour leurs disputes, sa proximité dans la salle de bain, tout prenait sens de manière effrayante.

Et Olivier le regardait fixement, l'air toujours aussi déterminé mais une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, attendant visiblement sa réaction.

Mais quelle réaction ? Comment était-on censé réagir dans ce genre de situation ?

La seule réaction que Percy avait envie d'avoir là tout de suite, c'était fuir en courant et oublier ça, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas une solution acceptable.

Il déglutit, remit ses lunettes en place et s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge.

« Hum… Eh bien… C'est… Inattendu… »

Olivier leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oui bon hein… Bref, t'en dis quoi ? »

Ah parce qu'il devait répondre en plus ? Percy se sentit rougir.

« Euh… Je… Je… J-je dois y aller ! »

Il avait commencé à se lever pour partir, mais une lueur dangereuse passa dans les yeux d'Olivier, qui se dressa aussitôt pour lui barrer le passage.

« Je crois pas non. Tu m'as poussé à te le dire alors maintenant c'est ton tour ! »

Percy déglutit et recula.

« M-mon tour de quoi ? »

Olivier avança.

« De me dire ce que tu ressens. »

Un pas en arrière.

« C-ce que je ressens ? »

Un pas en avant.

« Oui. Tu ressens bien quelque chose non ? »

Percy déglutit à nouveau.

« N-non. »

Olivier fronça les sourcils, et Percy eut un instant peur de l'avoir blessé, avant que le visage du capitaine ne se fende à nouveau d'une expression déterminée.

« C'est pas grave Perc'. Je vais te faire changer d'avis tu vas voir. »

Ah. En fait, il aurait préféré l'avoir blessé. Avoir un Olivier Dubois déterminé sur le dos… Percy frissonna d'horreur.

* * *

« Hey Perc', tu veux que je porte tes livres ? »

Percy jeta à Olivier un regard méfiant, et raffermit sa prise sur la pile de manuels qu'il portait.

« Ça ira merci. »

* * *

« Hey Perc', je peux étudier avec toi ?

-Toi, tu étudies ?

-Bah ouais, ça t'étonnes ?

-Plutôt oui.

-Ouais t'as raison en fait. Mais McGo m'a dit que j'aurais plus de chances d'être pris dans un bon club si j'avais beaucoup d'ASPIC alors du coup…

-…

-Bah quoi ? »

* * *

« Tu sais Perc', tu devrais pas te coiffer comme ça. T'es adorable avec tes bouclettes au naturel. »

Percy rougit.

* * *

« Hey, Perc', tu viendras me voir à l'entrainement ?

-Non j'ai du travail.

-Allez, s'il te plait, tu pourras me dire ce que tu penses de ma nouvelle tactique…

-J'ai dit non !

-Même si je te promets de ne plus te réveiller au milieu de la nuit en essayant de sortir du dortoir en douce ?

-…

-Alors ?

-On verra. »

* * *

« Hey, Perc' ! »

Soupir excédé.

« Quoi encore ?

-Je t'aime.

-…

-Tu veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ?

-Non.

-Okay. »

* * *

« Hey Perc', tiens, toi aussi tu prends un bain ? »

Percy ferma les yeux, se demanda quel dieu il avait gravement offensé, et se retint difficilement de se taper le crâne contre le carrelage.

« De toute évidence », dit-il sèchement.

Il entendit un rire, et les remous de l'eau lui indiquèrent qu'Olivier l'avait rejoint dans le bassin. Devait-il s'attendre à se faire coller par un capitaine en chaleur ? Méfiant, il rouvrit les yeux, mais cette fois le brun eut la décence de respecter son espace vital. Il évita même les sous-entendus gênants sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus sous la mousse, et Percy se détendit peu à peu. La compagnie du capitaine n'était pas si désagréable quand il se tenait tranquille – dommage que ce soit si rare.

* * *

Heureusement pour les nerfs de Percy, la « campagne de séduction » d'Olivier fut mise en pause avec l'approche de la finale de la coupe de quidditch. En lieu et place du préfet en chef, c'était les joueurs de l'équipe de quidditch que le capitaine harcelait maintenant sans relâche, les noyant sous les conseils, les recommandations et les avertissements. Les entrainements étaient toujours plus nombreux, longs et intenses, et les autres en ressortaient épuisés, mais le gardien semblait monté sur ressorts et incapable de s'arrêter. Percy ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

* * *

« Mangez, tous, il faut que vous preniez des forces ! »

Assis à côté d'Olivier, Percy lui lança un regard blasé. Le capitaine ne cessait d'encourager ses troupes à se nourrir, mais sa propre assiette restait désespérément vide.

« Ça vaut pour toi aussi tu sais ? », intervint le préfet.

Olivier se tourna vers lui, et Percy put admirer les magnifiques cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

« Tu as dormi au moins cette nuit ? »

Le gardien ignora la question, mais un sourire étira légèrement ses traits crispés par l'angoisse.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Perc' ? C'est mignon. »

Percy rougit et fronça les sourcils.

« Pas le moins du monde. »

Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour contredire les espoirs d'Olivier son sourire se fana. Voyant ça, le préfet en chef poussa un long soupir et finit par admettre du bout des lèvres :

« Bon, peut-être un peu. Alors mange, et gagne ce fichu match. »

Un énorme sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du capitaine, qui se décida enfin à remplir son assiette et à l'engloutir rapidement, avant de se lever pour rejoindre le terrain. Avant de partir, cependant, il se pencha sur Percy et lui fit de grands yeux.

« Un bisou d'encouragement ? »

Le préfet roula des yeux.

« Non. Allez, déguerpis. »

Le capitaine eut un léger rire, et s'éloigna avec son équipe. Percy le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu, marmonnant un « bonne chance » entre ses dents.

* * *

De sa vie, Percy n'avait jamais vu un match aussi déloyal. Malgré son peu d'intérêt pour le quidditch, les nombreux coups bas des serpentards faillirent bien le faire hurler de colère avec les autres supporters. Il eut le souffle coupé en voyant Olivier se prendre un cognard en plein dans l'estomac et faire un tonneau sur son balai, mais le capitaine réussit heureusement à se rétablir et reprit son poste devant les buts avec un visage encore plus hargneux et concentré qu'avant, malgré sa grimace de douleur.

Le match se poursuivit dans un enchaînement de coups déloyaux, et les cris indignés de la foule s'élevaient de plus en plus fort, au point que Percy n'entendait qu'à peine le commentaire de Lee Jordan, qui de toute façon avait l'air de s'insurger tout autant que les supporters de gryffondor, à côté d'une McGonagall hors d'elle qui n'essayait même plus de le faire taire et brandissait le poing d'un air furieux en direction de Malefoy, après que celui-ci se soit agrippé au balai de Potter pour l'arrêter juste avant qu'il n'attrape le vif d'or.

Enfin, après une bonne poignée de penaltys, Potter attrapa le vif d'or, et le stade explosa. Oubliant toute dignité, Percy sauta sur son banc avec un rugissement de victoire, pendant qu'Olivier, le visage ruisselant de larmes, fonçait sur son attrapeur pour l'étreindre de toute ses forces, l'air d'à peine croire à son bonheur. L'équipe toute entière se rejoignit dans les airs, riant et s'étreignant, et ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au sol tandis que les supporters envahissaient la pelouse. Percy suivit le mouvement, et il vit de près le professeur Dumbledore remettre la coupe à un Olivier toujours en larmes, qui la serra contre lui avant de la donner à Harry.

Les regards du préfet et du capitaine se croisèrent alors, et aussitôt le gardien se jeta sur Percy. Peut-être est-ce l'euphorie et le bonheur du moment qui le firent craquer, car sans laisser au roux le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il l'entoura de ses bras et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

Le couvre-feu était largement dépassé et tous les élèves auraient dû se trouver au lit, mais même Percy n'eut pas le cœur à mettre fin à la fête qui secouait la tour des gryffondors. Il râla sur le volume beaucoup trop élevé de la musique, et donna la chasse aux deux calamités qui lui servaient de frères en les voyant essayer d'introduire des bouteilles de whisky pur feu dans la salle commune, mais, pour le reste, il laissa les fêtards relativement tranquilles, se contentant de surveiller depuis un coin un peu plus calme.

Il eut cependant du mal à rester aussi vigilant qu'il l'aurait voulu, car il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de tourner et retourner inlassablement dans sa tête les évènements qui avaient suivi le match de quidditch. Le baiser d'Olivier. Inattendu et un peu brutal. Passé les premières secondes de surprise, il l'avait laissé faire, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et ça le troublait.

Ses pensées furent interrompues, au bout d'un moment, par un capitaine complètement bourré – des bouteilles avaient visiblement échappé à sa surveillance – titubant jusque à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras en braillant « On a gagné Perc', putain tu te rends compte ?! », faisant grimacer le pauvre préfet aux tympans agressés.

« Mais oui vous avez gagné, bravo », fit-il en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte, mais Olivier était accroché à lui comme une moule à son rocher. Humide, la moule, car Olivier s'était remis à pleurer de bonheur. Soupirant, Percy le laissa finalement faire et lui tapota maladroitement le dos en attendant qu'il ait fini de tremper sa robe – et de se moucher dedans.

Au bout d'un long, très long moment, Olivier se décrocha finalement, et regarda le préfet avec des yeux larmoyants.

« J't'aime Perc'… »

Percy rougit, leva les yeux au ciel et rattrapa le capitaine alors que celui-ci manquait de se rétamer.

« Arrête tes idioties et va te coucher, tu as assez bu comme ça.

-Non…

-Si, tu vas y aller ! »

Et le préfet commença à essayer de tirer Olivier vers le dortoir, mais le brun alcoolisé résista, râlant, se débattant et tombant tous les deux pas. La foule amassée autour d'eux ne faisait rien pour les aider, les autres élèves préférant rire du spectacle qu'ils donnaient, et Percy était à bout de nerfs quand il atteignit enfin le bas des escaliers.

« Par la barbe de Merlin Olivier qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu ailles te coucher gentiment ?! », s'exclama-t-il, n'en pouvant plus.

Il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur dès qu'il vit les yeux d'Olivier briller.

« Un bisou ? »

Oui, grosse erreur.

« Non.

-Alleeeez, juste un !

-Non.

-Même pas un tout petit ?

-Non !

-Sur la joue ! »

Percy remonta ses lunettes et soupira.

« Et tu promets de te coucher sagement et de dormir ?

-Promis !

-Bon… Très bien. »

Olivier lui fit un immense sourire et commença aussitôt à monter l'escalier jusqu'au dortoir – enfin il essaya plutôt, manquant de se casser la gueule à chaque marche. Percy soupira à nouveau et le rejoignit pour le soutenir jusqu'en haut.

Dans le dortoir, le capitaine se laissa tomber sur son lit sans même se déshabiller.

« Tu pourrais au moins enlever tes chaussures ! », râla Percy.

« Nan.

-Très bien comme tu voudras…

-C'est pas que je veux pas, c'est que ça tourne trop… »

Olivier le regarda avec des yeux suppliants, et un énième soupir agita le préfet, avant qu'il ne se décide à lui donner un coup de main. Il lui retira ses chaussures et l'aida à enlever son pull – mais le laissa se démerder avec son pantalon –, puis fut pris de pitié en le voyant se dépêtrer avec ses couvertures, et l'aida pour ça aussi, jurant intérieurement contre l'idiotie de son camarade et les ravages de l'alcool.

Enfin, le capitaine fut correctement installé dans son lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton et les yeux brillants tandis que Percy se penchait pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il fit ça rapidement, les joues rouges, et s'éloigna aussitôt sans même lui souhaiter bonne nuit, retournant en bas surveiller la fête, mais il entendit quand même Olivier murmurer : « c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

* * *

Par la suite, Percy s'appliqua à faire comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Il n'avait de toute façon pas de temps à perdre en histoires d'amourettes idiotes les ASPIC approchaient et il comptait bien obtenir un Optimal dans chaque matière. Il était donc devenu quasiment impossible de le voir autrement que le nez dans un livre ou dans une pile de fiches de révision. Il finissait souvent par s'endormir dessus le soir, et c'était Olivier généralement qui le réveillait et le forçait à monter au dortoir, où il se rendormait aussitôt. Lui parler simplement était également devenu presque impossible, il était à cran et sur les nerfs en permanence, persuadé que son avenir tout entier dépendait d'une simple petite voyelle ronde. Dans ce climat, il lui fut assez facile d'oblitérer tout ce à quoi il ne voulait pas penser. Même s'il sentait parfois le regard d'Olivier peser sur sa nuque pendant qu'il travaillait.

* * *

Libérés des examens, de nombreux élèves jouissaient du beau temps en se prélassant dans le parc, profitant de leurs derniers jours au château avant les vacances, pour certains, et le début de la vie d'adulte pour d'autres.

Mais, retranché dans la tour de gryffondor, Percy n'était pas sensible à la température agréable et au soleil doux. Bien que sa dernière épreuve d'ASPIC ait eu lieu la veille, il travaillait toujours.

« Tu bosses encore ? T'es complètement malade, Perc' ! »

Le préfet soupira et ne leva même pas les yeux de sa lettre qui s'étalait déjà sur quatre feuilles.

« Je prépare mon avenir, figures-toi.

-Et t'as besoin d'envoyer trois mille lettres pour ça ? Tu sais, moi pour le club de Flaquemare j'ai juste eu à en envoyer une…

-Pour ta gouverne, on n'entre pas aussi facilement au ministère de la magie que dans un club de quidditch.

-Hey, c'est pas si facile d'abord, j'ai encore les sélections à passer…

-C'est quand même différent », soupira Percy. « Toi tu as juste à montrer que tu sais te servir de ton balai. Moi, si je ne veux pas me retrouver bloqué à un poste minable comme mon père, il faut que je sois le meilleur en tout. »

Olivier eut l'air proprement indigné, et le roux sut qu'il avait fait une erreur en réduisant les qualités d'un bon gardien à « savoir se servir d'un balai. » Il soupira et laissa le capitaine partir dans un discours enflammé pendant que lui terminait sa lettre.

* * *

« Ça fait bizarre, hein ? De s'dire qu'on reviendra jamais…

-Oui… », dit Percy en regardant par la fenêtre la gare de Pré-au-Lard qui rapetissait à mesure que le train s'éloignait. Comme des générations d'élèves avant lui, il sentit son cœur se pincer légèrement, puis il se reprit en main, cloisonnant soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête ce léger accès de mélancolie.

« Ça va me faire bizarre de plus te voir tous les jours. Je vais te manquer ?

-Oh oui, pouvoir passer une nuit complète sans me faire réveiller par un malade de quidditch, ça va tellement me manquer », ironisa l'ex-préfet.

Olivier rit un peu, et le silence retomba pendant quelques minutes.

« Perc' ? »

Quelque chose dans le ton du capitaine fit tourner la tête au roux. Son camarade le regardait avec, dans les yeux, une lueur inquiète et mal assurée.

« Quoi ?

-On se perdra pas de vue, hein ? Même quand je serais champion de quidditch et toi ministre de la magie ? »

Percy pensa à toutes les fois où il avait trouvé le sportif insupportable, mais aussi à toutes les fois où il s'était laissé aller à le trouver sympathique et mignon, et même à le considérer comme un ami. Il réalisa du même coup que, oui, il allait sincèrement lui manquer.

« Non, on ne se perdra pas de vue. »

Les yeux d'Olivier brillèrent.

« Jamais ?

-Jamais. »

* * *

Depuis qu'il était entré au ministère, Percy croulait sous le travail et se noyait littéralement dans la paperasse. Mais il se laissait volontiers engloutir, déterminé à montrer à monsieur Croupton à quel point il pouvait être un bon assistant. Et s'il fallait pour cela passer des heures et des heures sur la législation des fonds de chaudron, et bien soit ! Au moins, il déchargeait son patron, lui permettant de se consacrer pleinement à un sujet bien plus important : l'organisation du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Et ledit tournoi demandait énormément d'organisation, rien qu'en matière de coopération magique. Percy savait que les débats avaient été longs et ardus pour parvenir à un accord avec Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, et les organisateurs s'étaient longtemps écharpés sur la question des épreuves, des sécurités à mettre en place pour éviter une issue tragique comme cela s'était souvent vu dans l'histoire, de l'établissement de la limite d'âge et tout le reste. L'annulation du tournoi de quidditch de Poudlard, aussi.

 _Heureusement qu'Olivier n'est plus élève_ , songea Percy. Songer au capitaine le fit lever les yeux de l'énième formulaire qu'il était en train de remplir, et les poser sur la lettre posée sur le seul coin de son bureau qui n'était pas recouvert de paperasse du ministère.

L'écriture en était brouillonne et le style approximatif, mais on pouvait parfaitement sentir l'excitation et la joie qui s'en échappait. Percy, en la lisant la première fois, avait presque eu l'impression d'entendre Olivier lui hurler dans les oreilles son bonheur d'être accepté dans l'équipe de réserve du club de Flaquemare. Elle était arrivée trois jours plus tôt, mais le jeune fonctionnaire n'y avait pas encore répondu, ne trouvant pas le temps de le faire, lui qui donnait la priorité absolue à son travail et ne s'arrêtait que pour assouvir quelques bas besoins vitaux comme manger et dormir.

Percy baissa les yeux sur son formulaire à moitié rempli, puis regarda à nouveau la lettre. Finalement, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il sourit et s'autorisa une courte pause le temps de répondre à son ami.

* * *

« Perc' ! T'es venu ! »

Même au milieu de l'agitation de l'immense camping magique, la voix d'Olivier était reconnaissable entre mille.

Percy soupira en recevant dans ses bras un gardien surexcité.

« Bien sûr que je suis venu, je te l'avais dit dans ma lettre, idiot. »

Mais Olivier ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Visiblement en pleine forme, il l'entraina jusqu'à la tente qu'il partageait avec ses parents en l'assommant de paroles sur à quel point le club de Flaquemare était fantastique. Percy croisa le regard excédé de madame Dubois, et devina qu'elle devait entendre ce discours en boucle depuis des jours. Il éprouva un élan de sympathie pour la pauvre femme.

Enfin, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, le sportif cessa enfin de discourir sur sa conviction de devenir très bientôt le meilleur gardien du club, et lui demanda comment ça se passait au ministère. Ce fut donc au tour du jeune fonctionnaire de se gonfler d'importance, se montrant certainement tout aussi barbant qu'Olivier sans en avoir conscience.

* * *

« Des vélanes !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est des Vél… »

Percy entendit Harry s'interrompre aussitôt quand les femmes à la beauté inhumaines, mascottes de l'équipe bulgare, entrèrent sur le terrain. Le roux n'en avait jamais vu, et il les observa avec intérêt, mais sans les trouver aussi extraordinaires qu'on le lui avait dit. Et puis soudain, une musique retentit, les vélanes se mirent à danser, et il lui sembla que le monde devenait fou. A côté de lui, Bill, son père et les jumeaux s'étaient précipitamment bouché les oreilles et regardaient ailleurs, l'air amusé – Arthur Weasley avait carrément retiré ses lunettes. Les jumeaux ricanaient devant leur plus jeune frère, Ron, qui fixait les créatures en déchirant les trèfle sur son chapeau de supporter irlandais, l'air absent, et Harry qui s'était levé et avait commencé à enjamber la rambarde pour rejoindre les créatures, avant qu'Hermione ne le tire en arrière. De manière générale, tous les hommes qui n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit de se boucher les oreilles et de regarder ailleurs semblaient avoir complètement perdu l'esprit.

Sauf que Percy ne l'avait pas fait et ne se sentait pas attiré le moins du monde par les succubes bulgares. Autour de lui, seul Charlie restait lui aussi parfaitement normal, ne semblant pas éprouver le besoin de se protéger de leur influence. Cela fit froncer les sourcils à l'ex-préfet, confus. Il n'avait jamais lu nulle part que certains hommes résistaient au charme des vélanes. Ni que certaines femmes y étaient sensibles, ajouta-t-il mentalement en voyant que sa petite sœur semblait également légèrement troublée. Il croisa le regard de Charlie, qui le regardait d'un air amusé, et eut aussitôt la certitude que son aîné savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de l'interroger, les mascottes irlandaises débarquèrent pour faire leur show, et Percy n'y pensa plus.

* * *

Il avait fallu une bonne dizaine de lettres suppliantes pour que Percy accepte enfin de faire une pause dans son travail juste une heure ou deux pour aller prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme avec Olivier. Et même après qu'il ait finalement cédé, trouver un créneau qui ne tombait ni durant l'un des entrainements du club de Flaquemare, ni pendant les horaires de travail des employés du ministère avait été une tâche particulièrement ardue. Mais ils avaient fini par y arriver, et maintenant qu'ils étaient assis à la terrasse du glacier, Percy était obligé d'admettre que ça lui faisait du bien de voir un peu autre chose que son minuscule bureau au ministère et sa chambre au terrier.

Et de voir Olivier aussi, mais ça, il l'admettait bien plus difficilement.

* * *

Percy avait passé toute sa vie à râler contre le joyeux vacarme qui régnait toujours au terrier, mais finalement le silence était bien plus dérangeant. Ses parents et son frère aîné étaient partis pour Poudlard quelques heures plus tôt, le laissant seul à broyer du noir, enfermé dans sa chambre. Même le travail acharné ne le satisfaisait plus, et il prenait du retard, mais n'arrivait plus à s'en inquiéter. Il se sentait terriblement mal de n'avoir jamais compris que son patron avait disparu, le ministère tout entier le pointait du doigt, il était persuadé d'avoir foutu tous ses rêves en l'air… Il s'était retranché dans son coin et ne parlait plus à personne, laissant sans réponse les lettres qu'on lui envoyait et posant un lapin à Olivier avec qui il avait pris l'habitude d'aller manger une glace régulièrement. En somme, Percy Weasley n'était pas vraiment au mieux de sa forme.

Assis devant son bureau, l'air amorphe, il relisait le même formulaire pour la cinquième fois quand une série de bruits sourds le fit sursauter. Hagard, il lui fallut une poignée de secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de coups sur la porte d'entrée. Il ne savait pas qui frappait comme ça et n'avait pas envie de le savoir, peut-être que s'il faisait comme s'il n'y avait personne, l'inopportun finirait par s'en aller... Mais non, les minutes s'écoulèrent, et les coups ne cessèrent pas. Alors il finit par se lever, descendre les escaliers d'un pas lourd, traverser la cuisine et ouvrir la porte, pour découvrir derrière un Olivier Dubois à l'air inquiet, le poing encore levé pour frapper sur le panneau de bois.

Ils restèrent tous deux figés une poignée de secondes. Puis Olivier se jeta sur Percy.

« Putain Perc', t'es vivant ! »

Pris au dépourvu, le roux se laissa enlacer, clignant des yeux derrière ses lunettes en écailles.

« Tu as… Cru que j'étais mort ? »

Olivier le lâcha et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr ! Tu répondais plus à mes lettres ni rien et j'ai entendu des rumeurs bizarres sur des disparitions au ministère, je me suis inquiété ! »

Percy se sentit rougir sous le regard inquiet qui le parcourait de haut en bas, conscient de n'avoir jamais eu l'air aussi débraillé. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses lunettes sales, ses vêtements froissés, ses yeux bordés de cernes noirâtres, et il avait certainement perdu quelques kilos quelque part entre son désespoir et son apitoiement. Il ouvrit la bouche sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait dire, mais Olivier ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« C'est bon, tu m'expliqueras après. Pour l'instant tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger quelque chose, t'as l'air encore plus mort que pendant les ASPIC, et pourtant t'avais déjà bien l'air d'un cadavre ! »

Et sur ces mots, le gardien le dépassa et investit la cuisine sans aucune gêne, ouvrant les placards au hasard jusqu'à trouver les ustensiles ou les ingrédients qu'il cherchait, et s'attelant à la préparation d'un copieux repas à la manière moldue.

Un peu hébété, Percy resta planté là à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'Olivier ne le remarque et, levant les yeux au ciel, ne le tire jusqu'à la table de la cuisine pour l'y asseoir de force avant de retourner s'affairer, laissant son ami se pincer pour vérifier que la vision plutôt insolite qui s'offrait à lui n'était pas un rêve.

* * *

« C'était bon ? »

Percy hocha la tête, reposant ses couverts dans son assiette vide.

« Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais si bien…

-Il y a des tas de choses que tu ignores sur moi », répondit Olivier en prenant un air mystérieux. Percy savait qu'il plaisantait, mais il se sentit rougir en réalisant que c'était vrai.

« Bon, alors, c'est quoi ces histoires ? Pourquoi t'as l'air au fond du gouffre ? »

Percy baissa les yeux, les fixant sur une aspérité dans le bois, et commença à raconter. La « maladie » de monsieur Croupton, les directives qu'il lui envoyait par lettres, puis la découverte de sa disparition. Les gens du ministère qui reprochaient au jeune Weasley de ne pas avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son employeur. Sa soudaine et cuisante disgrâce, brisant ses rêves de grandeur, les interrogatoires interminables qu'il avait dû subir, le mépris ou la pitié de ses collègues et, au-delà de tous les reproches qu'on pouvait lui faire, sa propre culpabilité.

Olivier l'écouta en silence, avec une patience que Percy ne lui avait que rarement vue. Seulement quand il avait eu besoin de son soutien, en fait…

Quand il eut fini, le gardien se leva, contourna la table et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il lui dit quelques paroles maladroites sans doute censées le réconforter, et Percy se sentit un peu mieux.

* * *

« C'est pas un peu excessif quand même ? »

Percy fusilla Olivier du regard derrière ses lunettes.

« Non, je ne pense pas, non.

-C'est quand même ta famille », souligna le gardien.

« Je suis le nouvel assistant du ministre, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être associé à des gens qui suivent ce vieux fou de Dumbledore…

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit fou. »

Nouveau regard noir.

« Tu crois toutes ces absurdités à propos du retour de Tu-sais-qui ? »

Olivier haussa les épaules.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'en savais rien. De toute façon, que ce soit vrai ou pas, c'est quand même ta famille…

-Je n'ai plus de famille », répondit sèchement Percy, que cette conversation commençait à énerver. Olivier leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos d'un « foutu rouquin borné », et ils continuèrent en silence à monter des meubles et déballer des cartons dans le nouvel appartement londonien de Percy.

* * *

Même si les raisons de l'émancipation de Percy déplaisaient visiblement à Olivier, il sembla cependant rapidement s'en accommoder, puisqu'il se mit à débarquer régulièrement, entre deux entrainements avec son club. Le roux le laissait faire la présence du gardien n'était, étonnement, pas si dérangeante qu'il l'aurait cru. La plupart du temps, il laissait Percy travailler en paix et s'occupait de son côté. Quand le jeune assistant au ministre ne croulait pas trop sous le travail, il le tirait avec lui sur le chemin de traverse ou dans le Londres moldu, puis bien souvent ils rentraient ensemble, Olivier faisait la cuisine, ils parlaient un peu (surtout du club de Flaquemare, le ministère étant classé parmi les sujets qui fâchent) et le gardien restait dormir sur le canapé – il essayait régulièrement de convaincre Percy de le laisser dormir avec lui, mais se voyait à chaque fois opposer un refus. Le lendemain matin, il était souvent reparti avant même que son hôte ne soit levé. C'était devenu leur petite routine, et Percy devait admettre qu'elle était agréable.

* * *

Olivier était là quand Percy reçut le traditionnel pull de Noël de Molly Weasley. Le gardien, apprenant que son ami comptait passer le soir du 24 décembre seul à travailler comme un soir ordinaire, avait délaissé sa propre famille pour venir lui tenir compagnie. Percy ne lui avait rien dit, mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Olivier avait préparé un repas de fête, ils avaient bu et mangé ensemble, s'étaient échangés leurs cadeaux, puis le brun était resté dormir sur le canapé.

Au matin, Percy fut réveillé par Olivier qui entra dans sa chambre avec un hibou sur l'épaule et un paquet dans les mains, le saluant avec un sourire.

« Hey Perc' ! T'as du courrier. »

Se redressant avec un air ensommeillé, Percy attrapa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, pendant que le gardien s'asseyait sur le lit et lui tendait le paquet avant de se mettre à jouer avec le hibou. Le laissant s'amuser, le roux examina le paquet et la lettre qui y était jointe. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, et son visage s'assombrit.

« Perc' ? »

Percy redressa la tête et vit qu'Olivier l'observait avec un air intrigué.

« Tu n'ouvres pas ?

-Passes moi le hibou », fit Percy pour toute réponse.

Les sourcils froncés, le gardien s'exécuta, et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant son ami rattacher le paquet aux pattes du messager, puis se lever, ouvrir la fenêtre et renvoyer l'animal.

« Mais pourquoi tu…

-Ça venait de ma mère », le coupa Percy.

Le sportif se leva, sourcils à nouveaux froncés.

« Et tu lui renvoies comme ça ?

-J'ai dit que je n'avais plus rien à voir avec ces gens, ce n'est pas pour accepter un vulgaire pull qui me rappellera leur existence », répondit Percy avec raideur.

« Tu aurais au moins pu ouvrir la lettre… »

L'assistant du ministre haussa les épaules.

« Elle doit certainement être remplie des mêmes mièvreries que celle que j'ai reçu pour l'accident de mon père.

-Attends, quoi ? »

Percy se mordit la lèvre, contrarié d'avoir laissé échapper ça. Il n'avait pas parlé à Olivier de l'attaque contre Arthur Weasley, et du fait que celui-ci était encore à St-Mangouste.

« Rien, laisse tomber.

-Non, tu as parlé de ton père et d'accident ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il s'est attiré des ennuis en trainant à un endroit où il n'était pas autorisé à aller », fit sèchement Percy avant de le dépasser pour rejoindre la pièce à vivre. Olivier l'y suivit.

« Et il va bien ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça tu sais pas ? »

Une certaine tension perçait dans la voix d'Olivier. Percy ne le regarda pas, lui tournant le dos pour préparer du thé dans la cuisine, plus histoire de s'occuper les mains qu'autre chose.

« Je sais juste qu'il est à St-Mangouste, c'est tout.

-Tu veux dire que t'as pas pris de nouvelles ? Même alors que ton père est à l'hôpital ? T'as même pas cherché à savoir comment il allait ?! »

Le silence de Percy valait toutes les réponses et, derrière lui, il put entendre Olivier exploser.

« Mais merde Perc', c'est ton père ! Je sais que tu lui fais la gueule mais comment tu peux être insensible à ce point ?! »

Le poing de Percy se serra sur le manche de la bouilloire qu'il était en train de remplir. Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas insensible, bien sûr que savoir son père blessé lui faisait mal. Mais il lui avait tourné le dos et il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

« Tu ne comprends pas…

-Oh si je comprends très bien ! Je comprends que tu es un gros con égoïste et orgueilleux, et que tu sacrifierais n'importe qui pour ta putain d'ambition ! Moi aussi tu me laisserais tomber sans hésiter, pas vrai ? »

Percy ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui tremblaient. Ça faisait mal. Derrière lui retentit un bruit sourd, probablement Olivier qui tapait dans quelque chose pour calmer ses nerfs. Puis sa voix se fit entendre à nouveau, glaciale cette fois, et c'était pire, mille fois pire que ses cris.

« En fait j'ai toujours su comment tu étais, mais j'espérais quand même que tu valais mieux que ça. Tu me déçois. »

Percy serra les dents et ferma les yeux très forts pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Alors vint le coup de grâce.

« Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux de toi. »

Puis la porte d'entrée claqua. Et, en ce matin de Noël, Percy Weasley, pour la première fois de sa vie et par sa propre faute, se retrouva totalement seul.

* * *

Debout à côté du ministre, Percy gardait les yeux résolument fixés sur le cercueil blanc de Dumbledore. Il avait trop peur, s'il les levait, de croiser le regard de l'un de ses frères, de sa sœur, de ses parents, ou encore d'Olivier Dubois. Il les avait tous aperçus dans la foule, et ça faisait mal. Ils lui manquaient, ils lui manquaient terriblement. Mais il n'était toujours pas prêt à admettre qu'il avait eu tort, et encore moins à leur demander des excuses. La solitude lui allait. Ou du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre.

* * *

« J'ai été un imbécile ! Je me suis conduit comme un idiot, comme une andouille prétentieuse, j'ai été un… Un…

-Un crétin adorateur du ministère, assoiffé de pouvoir et déloyal envers sa famille.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai été !

-Tu ne saurais mieux dire. »

Et puis Fred lui tendit la main. Percy ravala un sanglot, et voulut la serrer mais il n'en eut pas le temps, sa mère lui sautant dessus, en larmes, pour le serrer à l'en étouffer. Il lui tapota le dos et regarda son père avec l'expression d'un jeune enfant pris en faute.

« Je suis désolé papa… »

Et son père vint à son tour le prendre dans ses bras. Les larmes aux yeux, Percy se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas peur malgré la bataille qui s'annonçait. Parce qu'il avait retrouvé sa place.

* * *

La bataille faisait rage, les sorts fusaient de tous côtés, des nuages de poussière s'élevaient des murs explosés, des corps tombaient à terre, dans tous les sens ça courait et ça hurlait… En somme, Poudlard avait sombré dans le chaos le plus total. Et au milieu de cette apocalypse, Percy se battait. Le verre de ses lunettes était fendu, du sang coulait le long de sa tempe, sa robe était déchirée, mais il se battait avec autant voir plus de courage que tous les autres, déterminé à racheter chacune de ses erreurs en abattant le plus de mangemorts possible.

Juste derrière lui, il entendit une voix rocailleuse articuler le début d'un sortilège de mort, puis un rugissement de rage. Il se retourna pour découvrir un Olivier Dubois échevelé se jetant sur le mangemort qui avait failli l'abattre dans le dos et le neutralisant d'un sortilège bien placé qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps de formuler.

Percy avait imaginé mille manières de retrouver Olivier, de lui parler, de lui présenter ses excuses. Dans ses scénarios, ils avaient le temps de discuter posément et il avait préparé un discours poignant. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les discours, la guerre n'allait pas s'arrêter pour eux. A vrai dire, ils n'eurent que le temps de s'échanger un regard, et Olivier articula « content de te voir revenu du bon côté, Perc' », avant que la bataille ne les sépare à nouveau.

* * *

« Vous ai-je informé de ma démission ? », s'exclama Percy en lançant un maléfice droit sur le ministre de la magie.

A côté de lui, Fred le regarda d'un air réjoui.

« Ma parole, Perc', c'est de l'humour ! Tu as _vraiment_ fait de l'humour ! Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu… »

Mais Fred ne termina jamais sa phrase, et Percy hurla quand son monde, qui s'était enfin remis à tourner normalement, s'effondra.

* * *

Fred avait encore le fantôme de son dernier sourire sur les lèvres.

Percy ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux. Quelque part, il préférait voir ce sourire éternel plutôt que les larmes sur les joues de ses parents, de ses frères et de sa sœur. Il était profondément injuste que sa famille se retrouve ainsi déchirée alors qu'il venait seulement de la retrouver. Maintenant, elle ne serait plus jamais complète.

Ron les rejoignit, et Percy passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour serrer son petit frère contre lui, ses propres larmes débordant derrière ses lunettes fendues.

* * *

C'était terminé.

Le seigneur des ténèbres était mort.

Les combattants explosèrent de joie et de bonheur, riant et applaudissant la fin de la guerre. Mais Percy, lui, resta juste immobile au milieu de la foule. Il y avait eu trop de pertes pour qu'il parvienne vraiment à se réjouir, surtout avec tous les corps encore allongés dans la grande salle.

Se sentant oppressé au milieu de la foule, il s'éclipsa, traversant le hall encombré de gravas. Le soleil se levait sur le parc dévasté, éclairant les restes de la bataille d'une lumière dorée qui, bien qu'elle les rende un peu moins sinistre, n'effaçait en rien les horreurs de la nuit. Percy s'assit sur les marches qui menaient auparavant aux grandes portes maintenant détruites, et regarda le ciel s'éclaircir.

« Je suis désolé pour Fred », dit quelqu'un derrière lui, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Percy ne répondit pas, mais pris la main d'Olivier et la serra fort. La mention de Fred lui faisait mal, mais il était heureux de voir le gardien en vie et en relativement bon état.

S'il fut surpris par le geste, Olivier ne fit aucune remarque et serra sa main en retour. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, pendant quelques minutes, avant que Percy ne reprenne finalement la parole, les yeux toujours fixés sur le ciel.

« Je voulais m'excuser. Pour tout. Tu avais raison à mon sujet.

-C'est vrai que t'as été con, mais pas tant que ça. » Percy le regarda. Olivier souriait. « La preuve tu as fini par revenir.

-J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. »

Le gardien haussa les épaules.

« Ouais sûrement, mais c'est passé. Maintenant faut que tu te fasses pardonner.

-Et comment ? »

Là encore, le brun sourit.

« J'ai bien quelques idées… Tu pourrais devenir mon assistant personnel, par exemple. Faire mes plannings, organiser mes entrainements… C'est très épanouissant, tu sais ? »

Percy sourit, un tout, tout petit sourire, mais un sourire quand même.

« Idiot. »

Olivier eut un rire.

« D'accord, peut-être pas comme ça. Mais on trouvera t'inquiète. »

Lâchant sa main, il passa affectueusement son bras autour de ses épaules, et Percy le laissa faire, s'appuyant contre lui et fermant les yeux. Il sentit des lèvres sur les siennes, en un doux baiser auquel, cette fois, il répondit. Un baiser sans conséquence, mais qui voulait dire tellement de choses, qui voulait dire _pardon_ , qui voulait dire _seconde chance_ , qui voulait dire _je t'aime encore_ , qui voulait dire _je t'aime aussi_. Un baiser qui parlait de lendemains possibles, pas tout de suite parce qu'il y avait trop de choses à pardonner, trop de temps perdu à rattraper, mais, peut-être, un jour, la possibilité de quelque chose de plus grand. En attendant, le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait, ils étaient vivants et les bras d'Olivier étaient chauds.

« Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi, Perc'. Toi aussi. »


End file.
